


Hurt.

by Thousandsmiles



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Beguile's It Takes a Village, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: Fanart for Beguile's It Takes A Village: Chapter 12: Hurt





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beguile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beguile/gifts).



> I do not own DareDevil. 
> 
> This is some fanart for Beguiles amazing fic: It Takes A Village. Excerpt is from the same.   
> Enjoy!

 

_Frank’s impatience is thinly veiled when he steps out of the bathroom.  “All yours,” he tells Red, who is still lying prostrate on the cot.  Who’s eyes still aren’t open.  The kid has his right hand spread on the wall with enough force to leave a dent.  Tendons pop out of the back of his left hand too, which is drawn into a fist on the side of the cot._

_His face screws up tight.  Lips peel between his teeth.  His eyelids are clamped shut. There are tears pooling in his hair, mingling with fresh sweat.  Most alarmingly, however, is the complete lack of self-consciousness he’s showing.  He doesn’t notice Frank is staring.  He can’t._

_When he finally does, Red slams his fist into the wall.  He catches the cry before it can leave his throat.  “Can’t move, can you, Red?” Frank says quietly, and the wall takes another punch in reply.  Red’s mouth cracks open, releasing a small, strangled sound, one that sends Frank back into the bathroom._

_He has a good yell welling up inside him to match the screams welling up inside Red, but that ends poorly.  Red’s not a boot Corporal.  Yell at him, force him to do shit, and Red’s first instinct is to disobey especially if it’s for his own good._

_So Frank swallows his rage – for now.  It’s gonna come out swinging if Red gets surly, and Frank’s going to let it because the kid has no one to blame but himself for this.  No one.  He runs a washcloth under cold water and walks back out to the cot.  Without saying a word, he gets Red into a sitting position.  He dodges the weak blows to his arm and face.  He clamps the cloth to the back of Red’s neck and forces the kid to hold it there.  Then Frank folds Red’s right leg up so it’s next to his face.  “Breathe,” he says.  “Slow it down, Red.  Just breathe.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie Cox's mouth and I are not friends.


End file.
